1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic component, an electronic device including the same, and a bonding method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic component improving the reliability of an electrical connection, an electronic device including the same, and a bonding method thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic device may include at least two electronic components. For example, an electronic device, e.g., a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a television, may include an electro-optical panel, a main wiring substrate, and a flexible wiring substrate to generate an image.
The two electronic components of the electronic device are electrically connected to each other. For example, through coupling of respective pad regions, the two electronic components may be electrically connected to each other. A process (hereinafter referred to as a bonding process) for electrically connecting the pad regions of the two electronic components may include aligning and coupling the pad regions of the two electronic components. The coupling process may use a thermo-compression tool.